Trusted
by jacksc01
Summary: Someone or something is behind the frequent turning up of aliens for SuperGirl to fight. What's behind it and does it threaten SuperGirl's life?


**Trusted**

 **GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Eliza, Maggie, J'onn, and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

 **HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex, Eliza, Maggie, J'onn and other characters from the TV show. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story.

 **Description** : Someone or something is behind the frequent turning up of aliens for SuperGirl to fight. What's behind it and does it threaten SuperGirl's life? Note: Updated the ending of the story.

 **Fiction T**

Two large beautiful iced donuts laid in a box beside Winn's left hand.

"Are those donuts for me?" Supergirl laughed as she eyed Winn's precious possessions.

"Of…of course, sure, I thought you might like them." Winn could never say no to Kara – the woman he wished he could spend the rest of his life with.

"The donuts I bought but the coffee is strictly DEO made."

"That's okay, I don't mind" Supergirl grinned while munching on the first of the two prized possessions.

"Didn't you just eat two cinnamon buns in the café across the street this morning?" Alex asked as she approached the computer console that Winn was sitting at.

"Sure did…and your point Alex is?"

"My point is that you need to curb that appetite." To which Kara laughed and grabbed the second of Winn's prized possessions and began munching it down. "I need to eat to keep up my energy – you wouldn't want a droopy Supergirl would you?" Alex just rolled her eyes up to the ceiling like only Alex could and walked toward the center desk to join J'onn for the staff meeting which was due to start in the next ten minutes.

"Looks like staff meeting will have to wait" Winn suddenly stated while turning away from his console to face J'onn.

"I know you dislike staff meetings Mr. Schott but what makes you think I'm going to cancel this one?"

"Well sir there's an alien citing at the park."

"Put it on screen Mr. Schott." Winn pressed several buttons on the console.

"Hmmmm, he is one I haven't seen before. Mr. Schott search the Fort Rozz database for a match."

Winn brought up a narrative from the Fort Rozz records that had a picture matching that of the alien in the park. Winn started reading from the visual on the screen.

"Seems our friend is a Sorcotian. Nothing really special about him except he's really big, mean, ill-tempered and has above human strength."

"Sounds like your average alien" Supergirl said laughingly while still munching on the second donut.

"Not funny Kara, be careful and don't let your guard down. I'm not explaining to mom that you got hurt because you didn't take this one seriously" Alex said her voice edged with concern. Kara finished up the last of the donut right down to the very last crumb, took a swallow of the last of her coffee and took off in pursuit of the alien wreaking havoc in the park.

00000000

"Do you want to do this peacefully or do we really need to fight it out?" Supergirl asked the Sorcotian as she landed on the ground to face him in battle stance.

"Daughter of Alura, you will indeed meet your doom this time."

"Okay, I guess that's a yes on you want to fight."

The Sorcotian wasted no words but instead landed a fist hardcore across the face of Supergirl connecting hard with her left jaw sending her flying against the wall. SuperGirl then wasted no time flying toward him at full force landing him on the ground. As he slowly got up she hit him with her heat vision followed by two punches to the abdomen and a right across the jaw. The alien collapsed and SuperGirl brought him over to the DEO agents waiting to handcuff and take him away. SuperGirl couldn't help but smile as she flew back to the DEO.

"You were right Winn, just your average alien." Supergirl yawned and rubbed her eyes as she approached the center table.

"How about movie night tonight Kara – dinner is on Maggie and I since you treated us the last time."

"Sounds like a plan Alex – I have to go back to wrap up an article for Snapper. How about we meet at my apartment around 8:00 PM. "

"It's a date. Maggie and I will be there at 8:00 sharp."

00000000000

Kara smiled when she heard the knock at the door and looked at her watch and saw it was indeed 8:00 PM sharp. Turning the lock on the door to the open position there stood Alex and Maggie with two big bags in their hands.

"We come bringing gifts" Alex laughed before she noticed that it was hot in the apartment and Kara had a comforter thrown around her shoulders.

"Kara, don't you think it's kind of hot in here?"

"No, you should have been here earlier, it was actually freezing in this apartment. I think I must have turned the heat down before I left this morning."

"You okay little Danvers, Alex is right, it is mighty hot in here."

"You two feel free to turn the heat down, I only turned it up to warm up the place and meant to turn it back down anyway. Now that the heat is out of the way, what's in the bags?"

Alex laughed, "your appetite never gets in the way of anything does it?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Well little Danvers, we brought pot stickers, pizza and ice cream."

"I died and went to heaven" Kara said gleefully.

Alex walked back over from turning the heat down and pulled the pizza from the box and the potstickers from the bag.

"Okay what movie do we look at tonight Kara?"

"Your choice Alex."

"Then I choose The Sound of Music."

As they placed the food on the coffee table and sat on the sofa, Alex noticed that Kara still had the comforter on her shoulders and was yet starting to shiver.

"Kara, you sure you're feeling okay? It's not cold in here and yet you're shivering and still have the comforter on."

"Yeah Alex, I'm good. Just a little tired and don't know but it's just still a little chilly to me. "

"Why don't you go change into some heavy flannel pajamas and that nice warm bathrobe I bought you before the movie starts, that way you won't have to do it after the movie and you can go straight to bed instead."

"Sounds like a plan – I'll be right back."

Maggie turned to Alex. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she seems like herself except for being cold, maybe I'll have her checked out by the doctor tomorrow. I'm going to make some hot tea that should warm her up." After about twenty minutes later Kara still had not returned. Maggie and Alex looked at each other and slowly approached Kara's room. Alex lightly knocked on the door but received no answer. Alex knocked a little louder but still no answer. She slowly opened the door and there was Kara sound asleep on the bed, under the comforter.

"Something is definitely wrong Maggie, she's not eating, she's cold and now she's asleep."

"Didn't you say she fought an alien today and had a deadline to meet with her article? Maybe she's just truly tired Alex."

"Either way, I'm having her checked out tomorrow. Listen Mags, do you mind if I stay here for the night to keep an eye on Kara?"

"Only if I stay with you" Maggie smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that Maggie. Gently kissing her sister's forehead, Alex pulled the comforter completely over Kara and turned out the light.

00000000000

Kara awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausage. With a big smile on her face she got out of bed and approached the kitchen to find Maggie cooking pancakes and Alex setting the table. Alex smiled at seeing her sister.

"Hope you don't mind, Maggie and I stayed over last night, we were a little worried about you falling asleep so early, especially since you didn't even eat. We wanted to make sure that you ate something this morning before going off to work and…and this is important…. you are going to get a checkup when you come to the DEO today."

"I love the pancakes and sausage but I don't need a checkup Alex, I was just a little tired last night, I'm feeling much better today."

"Maybe little Danvers was just tired Alex and after a good breakfast and having had a good night's sleep she's feeling better."

"Well, we'll see when you come down to the DEO today how you are still feeling. In the meantime, grab a seat and I want to see a good hearty appetite or you go to the doctor this morning."

"Then I guess you just furnished me with an excuse to eat as much as I want" Kara said with the biggest smile on her face.

0000000000000

Alex had informed J'onn about her concern with Kara falling asleep without eating and experiencing coldness to the point she was shivering. Supergirl flew into the complex to the concerned looks of both Alex and J'onn.

"I know what you guys are thinking and I'm doing fine. Still a little on the cold side but feeling great nevertheless and ready for action."

J'onn carefully looked at SuperGirl.

"No tiredness?"

"No, no tiredness."

"No headaches or feeling sick?"

"No, no headaches or feeling sick."

Alex then asked, "No lying?"

"No Alex, no lying."

J'onn then replied, "in that case SuperGirl there is another citing in the same park with another alien."

"What type of alien is this one that I'm going up against?"

"A Sorcotian, just like the last one."

"What the heck? Winn, how many Sorcotians were in Fort Rozz?"

"Six to be exact" Winn replied grinning.

"Does this mean this is how I'm going to be spending the next four days fighting the remaining Sorcotians?"

J'onn responded, "Let's hope not SuperGirl, let's just hope this is the end of it."

Alex walked up to her sister, "listen to me, no playing around with this one. No letting him get the first punch. If needed, just hit him hard the first time and do what you need to take him down without him hurting you...do you understand Kara, no playing around, just quickly do what is needed. One other thing….please, please, please be careful."

"Always am sis." With that Kara flew out the complex.

000000

"So are you the brother of the Sorcotian I fought yesterday?"

"No but he was my fellow inmate, but then again, you probably know that. Daughter of Alura, you will indeed meet your doom this time."

"Funny that's exactly what your fellow inmate told me yesterday…..and you see what happened to him."

With that SuperGirl flew directly at the Sorcotian pinning him up against a building. As he went to get back up SuperGirl had both hands in a fist with her left hand in position as her right hand was ready to deal the next blow. The Sorcotian grabbed her left hand which still left her right hand free to hit him square on the jaw sending him sideways and rendering him unconscious. After making sure the DEO agents had him handcuffed, she flew back to the complex.

"You okay Kara?"

"Yeah Alex, I'm good. You know this almost seems too easy."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking."

J'onn approached SuperGirl. "Did either give you any reason as to why they were in the park causing trouble."

"No, they didn't but they both did say the exact same thing to me which was 'Daughter of Alura, you will indeed meet your doom this time.'"

"J'onn, I don't like this, something's not right."

"I agree Alex, unfortunately, I'm at a loss right now on what we need to be searching for to figure this out."

"In that case J'onn do you think you'll need Kara or myself for the rest of the night? Eliza and Maggie are coming over my apartment and the four of us are having dinner and going out for a movie."

"No you enjoy yourselves and tell your mother I said hello. We'll revisit the question regarding the appearance of the Sorcotians tomorrow."

"Thanks J'onn. C'mon Kara, let's go."

"I'm going to go to my apartment first Alex, take a shower, change and meet you at your apartment – see you in an hour sis."

"Kara please don't be late, you know mom will have a million questions as to why you aren't there."

"Stop worrying Alex, I'll be there." With that SuperGirl flew out the complex.

000000000

"Maggie, it is so good to see you again."

"Thank you Eliza, it's also good to see you."

"Alex, where is your sister?"

Before Alex could respond, there was a knock at the door. "That should be her now."

Alex opened the door to see Kara in a sweater and heavy coat. Even though it was cold, it didn't seem that cold to Alex but she was just glad to see Kara at the door.

"You're late" Alex whispered under her breath.

"Hey, told you I was taking a shower and had to change clothes….relax Alex." Kara walked over to Eliza and gave her a big hug.

"Mom – how are you doing? I'm so happy you're here. How's your new project coming along? Did Alex tell you she was also working on a new project? Boy am I hungry."

Eliza couldn't help but hug her youngest daughter while laughing at all the questions.

"I have one question for you young lady, why do you have two layers of clothing under that sweater and coat you're wearing?"

"Kara – are you cold again?"

Eliza looked at Alex with concern.

"What do you mean again?"

"She was cold last night to the point she was shivering and went to bed early. I wanted to have her checked out but she told me she was okay."

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm good. Just hungry, can we sit down and eat?"

Alex, Eliza and Maggie looked at each other with worried glances but the table was set and the food was cooked and was hot and ready to eat.

"We'll revisit this young lady after dinner."

"Okay mom, after dinner I'm all yours….but I think you'd be more interested in hearing about Alex's new project." That statement resulted in Alex giving her sister the 'evil eye' look.

00000000000

"Maggie and Alex that dinner was delicious."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, didn't know you two could cook that well" Kara said with a grin. "What time does the movie start?"

Maggie responded, "in two hours."

Eliza stood up, "that gives us all time to talk and catch up on things. C'mon, let's all go over to the sofa and talk."

Kara stood up but found herself placing both hands on the table trying not to fall. Alex was first to grab Kara's arm.

"Hey, hey steady….Kara are you okay?"

"Yeah Alex, just a little tired I guess."

Maggie quickly grabbed Kara's other arm. "You still look a little off balance to me. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Head feels a little woozy."

Eliza looked at her daughter, "sweetie let's get you over to the sofa and have a look at you." Maggie and Alex slowly led Kara over to the sofa.

"It's cold in here, could you guys turn up the heat some."

"Kara it's not cold in here, we should have had you checked out this morning at the DEO like I wanted to."

"I know Alex, but right now I don't feel so good. It's cold and I have a bad headache and pain."

Kara sat down next to Eliza and laid her head on Eliza's shoulder.

"Sweetheart where is the pain at?"

"In my chest and this whole area" Kara said pointing to her abdomen. "…..and it's so cold in here."

Eliza instructed, "Alex, help me lay her down on the sofa."

Eliza repositioned herself on the sofa so that she could examine Kara.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm just going to check your abdomen for any signs of abdominal tenderness."

Alex sat on the coffee table holding Kara's hand. Eliza gently unbuttoned the sweater that Kara was wearing and pulled the bottom of her blouse up to expose Kara's abdomen. Gently placing her hand on Kara, Eliza proceeded to press various areas of the abdomen which in every area caused Kara to grimace in pain and squeeze Alex's hand tighter with each press that Eliza did. Alex could see tears in her sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, just need to see if I feel anything" Eliza said as she pressed down one last time which caused Kara to scream out in pain.

Eliza looked at Alex and Maggie. "Alex, call the DEO and have them bring a stretcher to take Kara to have her looked at. "

Maggie looked over at Alex. "I don't understand Alex, she has her powers. Didn't you say she can't get sick if she has her powers?"

"I know Mag, I don't get it either."

Eliza gently pulled the blouse back down and rebuttoned Kara's sweater. Kara grimaced as she turned on her side hoping it would help the pain. Eliza started to rub her back in circles.

"You and Alex both rub Kara's back the same way when she's not feeling well."

Eliza smiled, "Alex and I both learned that it helps Kara feel a little better when she's hurting."

Alex had already called J'onn and the Medical unit was on its way. Now to just keep Kara warm enough and comfortable enough until they got there. Alex placed a comforter on Kara.

"Mom, it's really beginning to hurt worse...I'm…I'm so sorry you guys…I'm ruining movie night as well as your visit mom."

"Listen little Danvers, no one is worried about movie night, we're worried about you right now."

Eliza kept rubbing Kara's back while Alex re-took hold of Kara's hand.

"Mom, can't I take something for the pain….please…anything?"

"No Kar" Alex responded softly, "Not until we know what's causing you to go through this with your powers intact."

"But Alex…"

"Sshhhh, just relax Kara, try not to get upset, the medical unit will be here soon", Eliza said in a soothing voice as she continued to rub Kara's back.

"Alex, do I have to go to the DEO?"

Alex took her hand and wiped the tears from Kara's face, "Yeah Kar, I'm sorry honey but I'm afraid you do but I promise I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Even through the needles?"

"Especially through the needles."

Alex heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it.

"J'onn, thank you for coming so fast."

"Came as fast as we could. To make it quick Alex, I did some checking on our Sorcotians and may know what's causing this. I fear we were right and the Sorcotians were just a set up for something else being planned pertaining to taking out SuperGirl. First let's get SuperGirl back to the DEO medbay.

Hey Kara – how are you feeling?"

"I've been better J'onn – it hurts", Kara said between tears falling.

J'onn leaned over Kara, "listen SuperGirl, we're going to get to the bottom of this but first we need to move you onto the stretcher, you just hang in there.

Kara's face grimaced in pain as the two medics lifted her from the sofa and placed her on the stretcher. Kara immediately turned on her side to ease the pain. Once outside, Eliza climbed into the medical unit with Kara. Alex and Maggie got in one of the DEO vans as all the cars sped off to the DEO.

00000000

Anxious eyes awaited Dr. Hamilton as she walked into the waiting room area. Eliza, Alex, Maggie, Winn and J'onn turned towards the physician.

"Right now Kara is resting and I've given her medication for the pain but it's important that you listen to what J'onn and I found out about the Sorcotians…J'onn did you want to continue?"

"On examination of the two Sorcotians we found their skin had a residue on it that would transfer over to anyone they touched. Would transfer over to anyone they _fought_ with and touched."

"No, J'onn, wait a minute, I think I know where you're going with this but when Kara has her powers you can't penetrate the skin barrier. Only kryptonite can do that…which it can't be because she has her full powers."

"That's true under normal circumstances Alex, but what if it were a synthetic kryptonite. A _clear_ kryptonite. One that causes fatigue, coldness, and cellular weakness of the skin barrier just enough to allow penetration of the substance through the pores so that it can enter the body."

Eliza joined in. "If those are the symptoms that it causes, why didn't it have this effect when she fought the first Sorcotian and what is causing the headache, chest and abdominal pain?"

"The more clear kryptonite that enters the body, the more aggressive the symptoms. Thus with the fighting of the second Sorcotian, more of the substance entered her body without the first dose from the first Sorcotian being cleared and the symptoms increased in severity."

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay…that makes sense but still if that's the case, they…whoever they are….just wanted to put her down some but not kill her? Also, 'they' would know that once we clear the kryptonite from her system, she should be okay."

Maggie looked at Alex – "but she wouldn't be okay if she keeps fighting a Sorcotian or any other alien with the kryptonite every day. Which would mean that either the plan was to just keep her busy fighting an alien a day and thus keeping her weak….or…..once she became non-functional a second step would take place in their plan to finish her off. If it's the latter, then right now she is non-functional and they are planning step number 2."

Alex paced the floor, "yes but what would that second step be and who is behind this whole plan?"

J'onn stood up from his seat, "all good questions to which we need answers. Until we get them, I am placing security around medbay 24/7 ."

"Dr. Hamilton, what is the current prognosis for Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Kara's chest pain was caused by having a hard time breathing. She is on oxygen now and the chest pain has subsided. She does however have a great deal of abdominal pain and I can't tell exactly what is causing that pain. I've started the process of clearing the kryptonite from her body but it will take time. If her pain worsens, then I feel I will need to do exploratory surgery to find out what is causing the pain in order to identify the cause and put a stop to it."

"Can we see her now?"

"Yes you can, I'll accompany you so that I can check her breathing again, follow me."

000000000000

Alex, Eliza and Maggie entered the medbay door where Kara was being monitored by several machines. Her eyes were closed and Alex immediately sat on the side of the bed while Maggie and Eliza took a seat in the chairs on each side of the bed. Alex kissed her sister's forehead.

"Hey sleepy head, can you hear me?"

Kara slowly opened her eyes, "Alex….I'm so sorry I ruined movie night, please forgive me…..I'm so sorry."

"I don't want you worrying about that right now Kar, all I want is for you to concentrate on getting better. How do you feel?"

"Still have pain but at least the chest pain is gone. Alex….what's wrong with me?"

"Synthetic _clear_ kryptonite. I know that is a new one but somebody manage to make it and because it is kryptonite, it was able to penetrate the skin barrier."

"Is that the reason I was so tired and cold?"

"Yes sweetheart and it is also the reason behind your pain" Eliza said.

"Mom, I didn't see you sitting there."

"Maggie is sitting on your other side, we were all worried about you."

"You gave us a scare little Danvers….we really have to do something about the number of people who dislike you." That statement resulted is a small chuckle from Kara. Alex smiled at Maggie. Kara went on to ask, "If it's kryptonite, then once it clears out of my system this pain should stop…..right?"

Dr. Hamilton came into Kara's view, "not necessarily. I am thinking that the kryptonite is causing the abdominal pain but I'm not sure. If the pain continues and we can't identify the cause, then I'm afraid you're in for some exploratory surgery Kara…but for right now let's just concentrate on clearing the kryptonite. I'll be back to check on you until then try to get some sleep. Let us know if your pain level increases."

"Mom, could you sit with Kara while Maggie and I go see J'onn to see if we can find out who is behind this and if this was only the beginning of something else?"

"Of course Alex, please let me know what you find out."

"I will. Listen Kar, I don't want you to worry, whoever is behind this and whatever they were or are up to we will find out. It's important that you let mom know if your pain increases, do you understand?"

"Yeah Alex….I understand."

0000000000

"Alex, Maggie, we've spoken to the two Sorcotians, they are not talking; however, we located another Sorcotian and have brought him in. He informed us that he had been approached by a woman fitting the description of Lillian Luthor who made him a sizeable money offer if he agreed to fight SuperGirl."

Alex took a deep breath. "Cadmus, I should have known Cadmus was behind this. What made this Sorcotian refuse to help?"

"The most simplest reason of all – he was trying not to be noticed by any authorities so he could stay out of trouble."

"How did you find him?"

"The bartender serves drinks to them when they frequent the bar. Seems the other two took Lillian up on her offer. According to the Sorcotian we interviewed, his two buddies were taken by Lillian and her men to a warehouse where they watched the kryptonite being made and he feels they know more than what they are telling."

"How do we know this third Sorcotian is telling the truth especially if the other two are his buddies?"

"We don't Alex, but if there is the chance that they know something we need to find out. Perhaps for this occasion I could try to read into their minds to see exactly what they know."

Alex glanced down at her buzzing phone and saw Eliza's name come up.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"It's Kara, the pain has worsened."

0000000000000000

Alex and Maggie ran as quickly as their legs would carry them to medbay. J'onn felt that he would do better if he went down to try to see what he could read from the minds of the two captured Sorcotians.

"Mom, what happened?"

"She awoke screaming in pain and the medication is no longer helping. Dr. Hamilton gave her an injection for the pain and they prepped her for surgery."

Alex sat on the bed and took her sister's hand. Kara was groggy from the medication that she had been given.

"Hey there Kar, is the pain any better with the medicine?"

"It…it helped…some but …..but Alex it hurts….."

"Honey I know it hurts but Dr. Hamilton will do exploratory surgery to see if she can identify what is causing the pain. Once she does, she can stop it and hopefully you will feel better. I promise I'll be right there when you wake up."

"Alex? "

"Yeah Kar"

"I'm scared". Kara voice was that of a whisper as she continued, "I'm SuperGirl, I'm not…..I'm not supposed to be scared…but I am."

Maggie walked over and stood beside Alex. "Now you listen Kara, I'm a cop and cops aren't supposed to be scared but damn if we're not. I'm scared every time I get that call and don't know what I'm going up against or if I'm going to come out alive. Because you're supergirl doesn't mean you can't get scared and no one would blame you for being scared." Alex and Eliza both gave Maggie a look of thanks.

"Listen sis, Mom, Maggie and I will be here when you come out of surgery. You go ahead and be scared, you go ahead and cry if you want, no one would blame you….and Kara….you're my hero, no one as far as I know has more courage than you so never doubt that."

Two nurses walked into the room to take Kara to surgery. Alex found it hard to look away from the two scared blue eyes looking at her as the bed with Kara on it left the room. Alex had to focus on something so she then turned her full focus back to Cadmus and the aliens being interrogated by J'onn.

"I'm going to see what J'onn has found out."

"I'll come with you Alex" Maggie said while Eliza wanted to be near the surgical unit in case she was needed for anything.

00000000000000

"Alex how's Kara doing?"

"She's going into surgery now."

J'onn stood and looked the alien dead in the eyes. At first the Sorcotian laughed but then his eyes dimmed as J'onn's eyes turned red. Suddenly the alien grimaced as if trying to hold back. J'onn signaled for Alex to start with her questions to ask the alien as he read his mind. Alex started.

"Was it Lillian Luthor who contacted you?"

J'onn hesitated then responded "yes" as the alien continued to grimace trying to hold back the information.

"Tell me about the clear kryptonite?"

"Clear kryptonite in itself is capable of causing fatigue, breakdown of the skin barrier on the cellular level and coldness. Clear kryptonite needs a second reactant to…..needs a second reactant to…to be transformed into green kryptonite which will kill SuperGirl."

"Tell me what the second reactant is?"

"Don't know"

"TELL ME!"

"I don't know the name of the second reactant but it is in solid form and must be introduced into the body."

"How?"

"By the third contact"

"Who is the third contact?"

"Don't know"

"Who is the third contact?"

"The third contact is a Dr. Hamilton."

00000000000000

Eliza saw Alex, J'onn and Maggie racing towards her.

"Mom, what surgical unit is Dr. Hamilton in?"

"Surgical unit number three, why?"

"No time to explain."

Running as fast as they could, all Alex could think of was what if they were too late. What if she had already introduced the reactant into Kara's body. Sweat started to pour down her back as she raced to the surgical unit and J'onn pushed opened the doors.

"Dr. Hamilton, step away from the patient, NOW!"

"Dr. Pietrusko, please look and see did Dr. Hamilton place anything inside of the patient?"

"No sir, she just finished making an incision which I need to close if this surgery is cancelled."

"Consider it cancelled. Eliza make sure Dr. Pietrusko closes the incision correctly and that Supergirl is returned to her room. Maggie stay with Eliza. Agent Hills and Agent McWilliams, stay with Eliza and Maggie. Alex help me take Dr. Hamilton down for questioning."

00000000000

J'onn looked at Dr. Hamilton and could sense sadness in her eyes. "This will be uncomfortable but I promise to be as quick and as gentle with your thoughts as I can. You can help by not trying to hide information from me." J'onn gave the nod to Alex to start asking questions.

"Why is Kara still in so much pain?"

J'onn spoke, "Because I never cleared all the kryptonite from her system and injected her with an extra dose of clear kryptonite to cause the pain to become more severe."

"For God's sake why?"

"Because the second reactant is a solid and needed to be introduced directly into her body through a surgical opening. She needed to be in enough pain for you and my team to believe she needed the exploratory surgery."

Alex moved away from the table and grabbed her phone. "Mom, tell Dr. Pietrusko that Dr. Hamilton injected Kara with another dose of clear kryptonite and never removed all of the prior kryptonite in her body so that he can start doing so. I'll be up there shortly." Alex then hung up the phone and went back to the questioning.

"How did they get you to do this?"

"Through an injection, a hypnotic drug."

"Do they have more clear kryptonite?"

"Yes."

"Do they have more of the second reactant needed to produce green kryptonite?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to nullify the reactant?"

"No, only Lillian Luthor knows that information."

"Can you tell us the location of Lillian Luthor and where the kryptonite was being made?"

"No, only Lillian Luthor knows that information, we were all blindfolded when taken to the location."

J'onn looked at Alex, "Don't worry Alex, it doesn't matter, we have samples of the clear kryptonite and we have the other reactant from Dr. Hamilton. Our science teams can work on how to stop this from happening to SuperGirl again."

000000000000

"You look good little Danvers for having been out of it for three days."

"Evidently it wasn't just the kryptonite that poisoned me, it was you and Alex's cooking."

"Now that's just plain mean sis." Alex laughed as she gave her sister a big hug.

"Oh Kara, it is so good to see you smile again."

"How's Dr. Hamilton doing?" Kara asked.

"They've cleared the drug from her body and she is back to her ole self and feeling very very guilty about what she did to you. Don't be surprised if you find you have extra medical attention around here due to her feeling so guilty." Eliza said with a laugh.

"In that case, when can I go home. I feel good and I have my powers and…."

"Okay, okay sis, you can go back to the apartment with Maggie and I for at least a week then you can be on your own."

"but…"

"No buts young lady, as your mom, it's the only way I will give permission for you to leave this medical unit, is that understood?"

"yes"

"And you will listen to Alex and Maggie and do what they tell you to do?"

"yes, just one thing Alex."

"Sure Kar, what is it?"

"Can we have pizza and pot stickers tonight, I'm really hungry."

"Sure Kar, for you we will even serve it on a _clear_ tray."

"Very funny Alex, very funny."

The end. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
